Reminiscence
by CrimsonEmeralds
Summary: OneshotOn a rainy day, James and Lily reminisce about some past events that weren't quite clear...


Reminiscence

**CrimsonEmeralds**

One-Shot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**: _One-shot On a rainy day, James and Lily reminisce about some past events that weren't quite clear..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N**: _My first one-shot, enjoy!! - CrimsonEmeralds_

The darkened sky thickened as the rain poured steadily onto the small town of Godric's Hollow in the late evening. The streets were bare and the houses were silent, all except for one. James and Lily Potter were busy bustling around their house.

"James, can you please set up a fire!" Lily called from the Kitchen. She was busy making some warm tea and washing the rest of the dishes. "It's getting a bit cold."

"Alright." James called back from the den. He walked over to the fire place and threw 2 logs in. He mumbled a spell and flicked his wand. The logs quickly lit up and letting the warmth take in. "All done."

"Thank you." Lily said as she entered the now warm den with two cups of tea. She handed one to James who was sitting down on the couch in front of the roaring fire. "It's a little bit hot."

"Don't worry, I'll blow." James smiled. Lily returned the gesture, but suddenly was interupted by the soft cry of a baby.

"He calls." James laughed slightly.

"Once again." Lily sighed as she placed her cup on the side table and swiftly walked upstairs. She entered the small bedroom decored in light blue. She crossed the room over to the small cot in the corner.

"Harry, I thought you were sound asleep." Lily smiled as she picked him up. He stopped his crying as he goofily smiled and laughed happily.

"I guess not." Lily laughed as she rocked him back and forth. "Let's go down and sit by the fire with daddy okay?" Lily said. Harry just clapped his hands together in glee as she headed downstairs with the smiling Harry in her arms. He just continued to giggle.

"You little rascal, I thought you were asleep and it's way past your bedtime." James laughed as he saw Lily come down the stairs with baby Harry and sat down next to him. "But it seems you don't like to follow the rules." James ruffled Harry's already messy hair. Harry just grinned.

"Like a certain someone." Lily teased as she handed Harry over to James.

"You know the saying, like father like son." James grinned as he playfully bounced Harry up and down. Harry just laughed.

"All to true." Lily smiled.

James stopped bouncing Harry and held him with one arm and let him lay on the side of his chest. Little Harry's eyes were drooping as he slowly closed them. James and Lily just smiled to each other. James then wrapped his free arm around Lily who cuddled up to him. By instinct, he kissed the top of her head.

"Six years ago, I wouldn't even think this was humanly possible." James quietly spoke in Lily's ear. "You and I."

She just turned her head slightly and smiled. "Neither did I, but it did."

"Yeah..." James sighed. "You seemed to hate me for so long." James sort of laughed. "It seemed impossible."

Lily just smiled slightly. "Yeah, those four years, I couldn't stand you."

"Yeah, four yea--wait four years??" James suddenly looked to Lily confused. "It was six years."

Lily eyes just widened slightly. "Oh, yes I meant six years."

James started smirking. "No, you said four years!"

"Shh.." Lily said quietly. "You'll wake Harry." She smoothed Harry's ruffled hair.

"Sorry." James mumbled. "But you said four!"

"No I me--" Lily started.

"So you didn't hate me those six years. You made me believe you hated me for six years when you really only hated me for four years." James smirked as Lily just couldn't stop smiling. She turned her face away from James so she could hide her slightly blushing face.

James then settled down and kissed the side of her face. "What happened in fifth year that made you not hate me?" James questioned with curiosity while smiling innocently.

Lily continued to look away, embaressed at the thought. "No, no, no." Lily laughed. "It was silly."

"Oh come on." James pouted.

"No, no." Lily smiled.

"Please??" James continued to pout. He kissed her softly on the lips which made her go weak. Moments later they broke apart.

"Now please?" James smiled as he pressed his head againsn't her forehead.

"I really hate it when you do that." Lily sighed but smiled.

James kissed her again. "I know you like it." Lily just rolled her eyes. "Pretty please??"

Lily sighed deeply in defeat. "Alright then, I'll tell."

"Yes!" James joyced as Lily turned to face him. "So what happened?" James questioned again.

"Well, remember in third year when you started asking me out about 5 times a day." Lily started.

"Of course, you rejected me everytime, and some were even in french." James lightly laughed.

Lily smiled as she continued. "Well that was throughout the whole year and it suddenly became a routine to me. I Wake up, breakfast, you ask me out, classes, lunch, you ask me out, more classes, you ask me out and then dinner, you ask me out, then before curfew you ask me out. It was a routine for me for the next two years."

"I wasn't that persistent." James innocently smiled. Lily just shook her head and went on.

"Then in fifth year, it was still a routine for almost the whole year, up until O.W.Ls." Lily said.

"Oh." James started to remember.

"I'm sure you remember that clearly, well you and Sirius were picking on old Snape again, and I just felt pity for the boy, that he was the subject of your idiotic pranks."

"Stupid git." James cursed but Lily gave him a look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"So I wanted to help him and we both got into that long argument where you asked me out and I said I would rather go out with a giant squid then go out with you then stalked off, remember?"

"Yes."

"Well after that, I was still expecting you to keep on asking me out and be annoying as usual, but you didn't, you stopped, and I began to wonder what the heck was wrong. So I was observing you to see if anything was wrong and I noticed your new girlfriend Eliza remember." Lily sort of rolled her eyes.

James began to smirk again. "I remember Eliza..." Lily just shook her head in disapproval. James grinned. "How did you feel about that?"

Lily looked slightly embarassed again. "I really don't know what, I just felt a major dislike for the girl and I didn't know why?"

"You were..." James smiled. "Jealous."

Lily gave a look to James, but he was piercing through her serious exterior. She then threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine! I was jealous okay, I was jealous."

James started to laugh. "Lily Evans was jealous! Never saw that coming."

Lily punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey!" James laughed. "Whose got the baby?" he said lifting little sleeping Harry.

"Sorry." Lily then turned her blushing face.

"So..." James pestered while caressing the side of her cheek. "How jealous were you?"

Lily just looked to him with surprise. He must really be love tormenting me, she thought.

"Come on." James pouted again. "How much?"

"Why?" she questioned.

"I just want to know." He persisted.

Lily just sighed and smiled. "I wanted to claw her eyes out." she said calmly looking into the burning fire then to James who was laughing.

"Really? Wow, that jealous." James smiled. "I think I should feel touched?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lily smiled.

"Okay, but what happened after we broke up after about a month?" he asked.

"Well things went back to normal, you started asking me out again and I rejected you." Lily said clearly.

"But did you like me?" James asked confused. "I mean you were jealous when I had a girlfriend and that I wasn't asking you out, but when I did ask you out, you didn't like me?"

Harry began stirring slightly in his sleep. Lily twisted out of James' arm and picked up Harry while smiling. "Is that a yes or no?"

As Lily stood at the foot of the stairs she just answered simply. "When you asked me out and I rejected you, didn't mean I didn't like you." she paused. "I actually liked you a lot."

James eyes wided in shock. "You did! Then why didn't you accept any of my offers, we could of been together even before seventh year! Why put me under so much torment!?"

Lily just smiled. "That, you can figure out for yourself." She then walked up the stairs to put sleeping Harry back in his room and leaving a confused James to ponder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N**: _Alright, you can say I was writing my other two stories, when this idea popped into my head. It was sort of a fun thing to right something short, i've never tried for a one-shot so here's my first and I hope you enjoyed a little fluff and humor. -CrimsonEmeralds_


End file.
